


flower gleam and glow

by weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)



Series: little darling [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Based On The Bohemian Rhapsody Movie, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Kisses, Lads Being Lads, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer, Sunflowers, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/weirdohippie
Summary: The summer air feels good on Rogers skin, the sun beating down on him where he sits on the back porch with the lads.





	flower gleam and glow

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, fellas.

The summer air feels good on Rogers skin, the sun beating down on him where he sits on the back porch with the lads. They’re all sitting around a glass patio table, cigarettes hanging loose in their fingers, and sweating beers resting chill on the foggy table top. It’s a breezy day, so smoke is flying around their heads like tornados, and the afternoon is calm. 

Sweat is beginning to bead on his exposed chest, the open button up hanging by his sides as he leans back in the wicker chair. He thinks about how the sun will naturally bleach his hair, already looking forward to having lighter hair, and pushes his sunglasses further up his nose. He doesn’t want to lose his eyesight. 

Brian sighs and sits up, stripping his thin tank top off and throwing it over his face. For a slender guy, he tends to stay hot, especially under the radiating sun. It isn’t too long before even the shirt on his face becomes too much, and he scrubs the water sweat off his beer bottle with his hand and then slides it over his face and neck. 

“Can’t keep cool, eh, Brian?,” Freddie teases, fanning himself with a piece of cardboard from the beer box. His long, dark hair is beginning to stick to his forehead, and Roger finds himself grinning at that. 

“Why is it so damn hot?”

John is laying underneath a magazine draped over his face, and his voice is muffled as he answers, “it’s summer.” 

“It’s really not that bad,” Roger says, stubbing his cigarette out and sitting up from his chair. “It’s just because we’re sitting still and not moving in the breeze.” 

Brian scoffs and Freddie chuckles, one still dying of the heat and the other still fanning himself. Drama queens. 

There’s a sunflower patch just past the backyard, only a couple dozen yards from the porch, and Roger turns his head to watch a string of tall flowers move like dominos. If he strains hard enough, he can hear the hum that the person is singing, and he smiles when the tune becomes louder. The person exits the patch with a large bundle of sunflowers in her arms, and she smiles brightly. 

“Roger! I found the most beautiful sunflowers for the dinner table!” 

Summer, with her bright star smile and fiery hair, makes her way to the porch to proudly show him the huge amount of flowers she’s picked. She hugs them close to her belly, the long steams she needs to trim down brushing the bottom of her dress, and Roger thinks she looks adorable like that. Belly just now beginning to become round with their baby, about three months along, and her cheeks red from the sun. 

“They’re lovely, darling,” he says, his hand coming up to rest on her lower back, where he knows she gets the worst pressure. “Why don’t you take them inside?”

Summer nods, burying her face in the flowers and inhaling their rich smell, stepping in the house and letting the screen door snap shut. 

Freddie grins from his place across the table. “She’s got you whipped, doesn’t she?” 

“Course she does! Look at him; blushing like a schoolgirl!” 

Roger quickly swats at Brian before jumping from his chair, slipping inside the house. He takes off his shoes before walking to the kitchen, only a few steps from the door, and finds Summer clipping the roots from her flowers. 

She’s already got a vase half full of water sitting on the counter, and she quickly deposits the plants in it. She fluffs them before she notices Roger standing there. 

“See? They’re gorgeous, they tie the room together.” 

He nods and watches her move the vase to the round wooden table, barely big enough to fit four people. And honestly, the bright yellow flowers do tie the cream walls in with the dark wood table and floor. She couldn’t have picked a more perfect flower. 

Summer’s hips sway as she steps closer to Roger, her dress brushing her calves, sleeveless shoulders glowing with sweat. She wraps her arms around his neck, and his go to her waist. He allows the close contact despite the hat blazing from outside, filtering in from the screen door. 

Gently, Roger presses a soft kiss to her lips, and he lets her pull his face closer. Her fingers tangle in his sweat wet hair at the roots of his head, and then she’s pulling away to smile at him. 

“So,” she says, brushing a few blonde locks from his face, “do you like it out here?”

He nods. “It’s nice. It could use a paint job, and some room rearrangement, but other than that, it’s nice.” 

“Not perfect?” 

The blonde sighs, one of his hands moving to her rounded belly. His palm presses to the hard flesh, knowing that just beneath her skin lies their baby. Their perfect little angel. 

“It is perfect, okay? I can’t imagine a better place to raise a baby. But, this is your dad’s property, and I can’t intrude like this.” 

“Roger, you aren’t intruding,” Summer shoots back, “he gave this land to me so I can start my life here.” 

Roger sadly smiles, watching her face contort into mild annoyance. He chuckles as her brow wrinkles, and he quickly kisses her forehead. 

“Tell you, what? I’ll think about it, and then if I feel that it’s right, I’ll move in.” 

“We’ll move in,” she corrects. 

He smiles more and kisses her before letting her go, retreating back to the porch while she goes to clank around in the kitchen. 

Roger sits in his wicker chair, pushes his sunglasses farther up, and says, “I’m gonna marry her.”

The other three men choke on their beers.

**Author's Note:**

> What should come next? Should the other guys get love interests?
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
